Question: Which graph best depicts an undefined slope? {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Blue}} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Orange}} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Green}} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Pink}}
Explanation: Remember that the slope corresponds to how steep the line is. Imagine walking up a hill represented by a line. A larger slope means a steeper hill. The ${\text{green}}$ graph best depicts an undefined slope.